


risky business (judgment warped)

by lesbianbettycooper



Series: riverdale fics [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, I don’t know how to tag ndjdjsjsjsjs, Kissing, POV Character of Color, POV Female Character, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15562239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianbettycooper/pseuds/lesbianbettycooper
Summary: “When you smile, you really do live up to your name.”or; mel and sweets flirt during a school project





	risky business (judgment warped)

**Author's Note:**

> admittedly the title has nothing to do with the fic but grey luh really gets on my uwus bdjsjsjsjsks

Melody grins at the boy before her, her neck a little sore from tilting it up to look at Sweet Pea’s face.

 

He’s rolling his eyes, a slow smile spreading across his face and Melody bites her bottom lip, joking, “You know, when you smile you really do live up to your name.”

 

He quirks an eyebrow, leaning down a little —almost subconsciously, Melody thinks — “Oh, yeah?”

 

Melody leans up on her tiptoes, still smiling bright, “Oh,  _ definitely _ .” She says, almost against his lips.

 

Sweet Pea moves the rest of the way and Melody feels like she’s floating. His lips are chapped and they taste of cigarettes and mint. She wonders if hers taste like strawberry chapstick and sugar.

 

Melody pushes herself even higher on her toes, winding her arms around Sweets’ neck; all but melting when he wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her flush against him. 

 

Mel can’t even be sure if her feet are on the ground anymore but she finds it doesn’t really matter, not when Sweet Pea bites at her bottom lip or when he lets out a soft moan when she tugs a little too hard in his hair; not when she’s burning up because of him and the drama with Josie seems so infinitely minuscule as his lips find their way to her neck.

 

She thanks God, and Mrs. Haggly, for pairing them together on… whatever it is that the project is on.

**Author's Note:**

> These two would not leave my mind and I had to write something!!!
> 
> Reviews and kudos are appreciated!!!!


End file.
